During ophthalmic surgeries, fluids are injected into the eye for various purposes. Viscoelastic substances may be injected into the eye to open the anterior chamber and allow working room for the surgeon within the chamber. Viscoelastic substances may also be injected into other structures to allow the structures to remain patent post-operatively. For example, viscoelastic may be injected into the Schlemm's Canal in a procedure called a ‘viscocanalostomy’ or a ‘canaloplasty’. Viscoelastic may also be injected into the suprachoroidal space to maintain a cleft. These procedures may be done in conjunction with an implant or as a separate procedure.